


【万笛】一次相当糟糕的偶遇

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 两人确定关系半年以后的一次相当糟♂糕♂的偶遇。





	【万笛】一次相当糟糕的偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 有兔女郎装/小道具/一点点Angry Sex/Blow Jobs/奶油PLAY/被艹射/绑手等操作，看清楚啊千万注意避雷！OOC预警！
> 
> 伊万生日快乐！（东八区已经到了）因为是生日所以让他愉快地吃了笛（真糟糕

“那么，拉基蒂奇先生，接下来我们找点乐子放松一下？”

商谈完正事之后，面前的中年男人微笑着提议道。这场会面原本该由组织里一位年资较高的干部前来，但格兰迪先生最终指派了拉基蒂奇，并让自己的两个心腹跟随。这举动震惊了组织里其他成员，也令会面的另一方十分惊讶。

不过对方在看到拉基蒂奇时只露出了一秒的诧异就神色如常，还丝毫不介意两人之间超过二十岁的年龄差，称呼拉基蒂奇为“先生”。在交谈的时候，也没有因为他年少而流露出任何的轻视和怠慢。总之，这场会谈相当顺利地结束了。

拉基蒂奇正准备开口告辞，却听见对方提出了这样一个建议。他们现在位于一家高级俱乐部的包厢内，这里比拉基蒂奇此前执行任务去的那家规模更大服务更多样，所谓的“乐子”是什么不言而喻。若是往常拉基蒂奇肯定会拒绝，不过这次出于谨慎他没有反对。尽管正事已经谈完，但只要还在这里，任务就没有结束。

“据说今晚的主题是——兔子，”男人脸上的笑容扩大了些，“您喜欢吗？白白软软的小兔子，非常活泼闹腾，但是一揪住后颈……”他端起桌上的酒杯啜了一口，继续道：“就乖乖听话了。”

随着他话音的落下，包厢的门被敲响了。男人的部下走过去开门，一个戴着兔耳的金发脑袋随即探出来，略带怯意地瞅了室内几眼，犹犹豫豫地走了进来。随后，一个又一个相同装扮的年轻人鱼贯而入，有男孩有女孩，在他们的面前站成了一排。

“拉基蒂奇先生，您先挑几个吧，”男人松了松领带，身体靠上了沙发背，“如果都觉得不满意，我们就换一批。”

拉基蒂奇没有立即回答，因为他全部的注意力都集中在最左边那个——也是刚才第一个进来的“兔子”身上。

还有什么比在这种场合看到自己三个月未见本该在国外的男朋友更糟糕的事吗？拉基蒂奇原以为不会有，但很快发现自己还是过于乐观。他朝思暮想的男朋友不仅装作不认识自己，居然还用那种半是羞怯半是勾引的目光望着别的男人。

再看看他现在穿的是什么，一件黑色的抹胸连体衣，紧得无法掩盖身体的每一处起伏。赤裸的双腿并拢站着，脚板也是光的，在灯光下泛着浅白的色泽，结实而性感的肌肉线条尽露无遗。白皙的颈间系着一个打了黑色蝴蝶结的衬衫假领，那头迷人的金发上则戴着长长的兔耳发箍，一只耳朵竖起，一只耳朵耷拉，特别惹人怜爱。

之前拉基蒂奇同意男人的提议时，其实内心充满了对远在异国的莫德里奇的歉意，虽然他绝对不会和“乐子”发生任何事。不过现在这些歉意逐渐化为了怒意。

“拉基蒂奇先生？”男人见他迟迟不回应，再次开了口。

“抱歉。”拉基蒂奇终于收回视线，望向了对方。

男人轻轻地笑了笑，“您很喜欢最左边那个？”

“是的，我要他，”拉基蒂奇答道，目光又落在了莫德里奇身上，“只要他。”

被点到的人微微地瑟缩了一下，像是有些害怕，过了好几秒才迈步往拉基蒂奇的方向走去。在接近他时，竟然又望了那男人一眼。拉基蒂奇顿时感到非常生气，伸手拽住莫德里奇的胳膊用力把人拉进了怀里。

男人在剩下的“兔子”里选了三个，然后让自己的两个部下和格兰迪先生的两个心腹都坐下挑人，一同享受这快乐的时光。他们没怎么推辞就照做了，毕竟都已经在道上混迹多年，早就习惯了这种事情，而且也乐在其中。

“你为什么会在这里？”拉基蒂奇抱紧莫德里奇，贴着他的耳朵用克罗地亚语轻声问。

莫德里奇也压低了嗓音，道：“任务。”

联想他刚才一系列的举动，拉基蒂奇瞬间完全明白了。这个和自己会面的男人应该就是莫德里奇的任务目标，任务内容是什么不清楚，但他显然是打算像以前那样诱惑目标。在两人确定关系半年以后，莫德里奇居然就违背了曾说过的不会再用这种方式完成任务的诺言。

见拉基蒂奇转头瞥向正沉浸在温柔乡里的男人，莫德里奇探出身也要看，不料对方立刻将他按到了怀里，“别想了，我不会让你过去的。”

莫德里奇一听随即纠起眉，琥珀色的眼眸在灯光的照射下隐隐透着水光。他动了动嘴唇，祈求般地喊了一声：“伊万……”

以往只要莫德里奇摆出这副可怜又委屈的模样，拉基蒂奇不论多生气最后都会顺他的意，尽管心里很清楚他是刻意这样。然而这次拉基蒂奇却抬起怀里人的下巴，狠狠地堵上了那张红润的唇。

极具侵略性的吻让莫德里奇本能地想躲避，却被拉基蒂奇抢先一步扣住了后脑勺，捏着他下巴的手指也一用劲，迫使他微张开嘴，而后伸舌强硬地撬开了牙关。那舌头肆意地侵占着莫德里奇的口腔，先是刮蹭敏感的上颚，舔弄柔软的侧壁，又搅动起他原本伏着的舌，勾过来紧密地交缠在一起共舞。他俩毕竟吻过太多回，很快莫德里奇就不自觉地开始回应，但立即像是想起了什么，连忙推了推拉基蒂奇，却换来后者更深更激烈的进犯。

过了许久，拉基蒂奇才结束了这个吻。他抚着莫德里奇被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，顺手擦去了嘴角的涎液，道：“不准过去。”

莫德里奇蹙了蹙眉但没有马上开口，而是稍稍调整了在拉基蒂奇腿上的坐姿。这一动让拉基蒂奇感到自己的大腿被一团软软的东西顶着，不由伸手摸过去，发现是一个小小的兔尾巴。这很正常，装扮成兔子怎么能少了尾巴，关键是那玩意所处的位置相当糟糕。

并不是最常见的缝在衣服上，也不是作为装饰戴在屁股上方一点，而是塞在臀缝里面。对，没错，这兔尾巴竟然是一个肛塞。通过连体衣后面特意开的口先插入主体部分，再装上蓬松的尾巴团以掩盖住那道口子，从而达到较好的视觉效果。

拉基蒂奇不关心其他扮兔子的人是否也是这样，他只知道自己的男朋友又一次往身体里塞了情趣小道具，依然是为了该死的任务。胸口略微降下的怒气立刻再度升起，拉基蒂奇握住那尾巴重重往里一推，听到莫德里奇发出了一声轻呼。

“痛……”

他那双总是会泛着水光的眼睛这下真的湿润了，晶莹的泪花盈在眼眶里，看着有几分可怜。但拉基蒂奇没有受到丝毫影响，握着兔尾巴让肛塞缓慢却有力在莫德里奇的体内一进一出，偶尔还变换角度刺激他的敏感点。莫德里奇禁不住喘息起来，双臂也习惯性地勾上了拉基蒂奇的脖子。

一想到如果不是自己正巧出现在这里，莫德里奇这副模样将会被别人看到，甚至可能更进一步，拉基蒂奇就有些抑制不住怒气，手下的动作也随之加重。他知道对方曾有过几次类似的经历，也亲眼目睹过三次（算上这次）。过去的事拉基蒂奇无意追究，可这次是发生在莫德里奇作出承诺后。也就是说，对方又一次欺骗了他，并且是在两人交往之后。

“伊万……轻点……”莫德里奇的身体已经紧紧贴上了他，屁股不自觉地扭动，仿佛在渴求更多。

此时的拉基蒂奇只想抽出手里的玩意，把这个小骗子按在沙发上狠狠操一顿，不，一顿显然不够。不过他可没有在别人面前做爱的兴趣，更不想让他们窥到自己男朋友的身体。拉基蒂奇扫视了一圈房间，发觉其他人看上去似乎都已无暇顾及周遭，只能礼貌地开口打断了正在享乐的男人，表示自己要去另外开一间包厢。

男人掐了掐左边那男孩的腰，回答道：“噢当然，过会我也将带我的小兔子们到更大的地方好好乐一乐，”他望了一眼拉基蒂奇怀里搂着的人，笑容逐渐染上几丝暧昧，“您的眼光真不错。”

拉基蒂奇听见这话，立刻把莫德里奇打横抱起，道：“那我先告辞了。”

格兰迪先生的两个心腹见状用眼神交流了一下，最终识趣地没有跟上去。

一进入新的包厢，两个人就情不自禁地接起了吻。拉基蒂奇腾出手迅速地锁上门，然后抱着莫德里奇快步走到了沙发前，在放下的同时被他揽着自己脖子的双臂勾了过去，两具身体随即贴到了一起。

他们边交换着黏腻的吻边不停地抚摸彼此，恨不得把对方身上碍事的衣物一并扯下。忽然，拉基蒂奇的手一顿，像是摸到了什么特别的东西。他把面露迷茫的莫德里奇翻过身，发现连体衣背后的拉链果然异于寻常。

那拉链是从底部，也就是臀部的位置，自下而上地拉开，而不是通常的从顶部拉到底。这设计极大的方便了客人，他们甚至都不用脱掉兔子们的衣服，也不用特地选场合，挑好一个后拉开拉链拔出肛塞就能直接操。

太过了，这身装扮真的太过了。拉基蒂奇觉得此时的莫德里奇如同一份包装精美的礼物，等待有人去拆开，去享用，而这个人一开始并不是自己。他想到这里，握住兔毛团猛地抽出来，突然的动作令身下的莫德里奇溢出了一声低吟。虽然拉基蒂奇现在很想解下裤子把硬得发疼的阴茎插进去，但还是先伸出手指探入后穴摸了摸，而后发现里面湿得可怕，就像早已准备好被操似的。

欲火混合着怒火瞬间在胸腔内燃得极旺，不过拉基蒂奇还是控制住了情绪，撑开湿漉漉的穴口将阴茎缓缓插入。随着一点一点的推进，又湿又热的软肉渐次依附上来，绵密地包裹着整个茎身。时隔三个月的亲密接触让两人在彻底结合的那一刻都发出了满足的喟叹。拉基蒂奇只停顿了一秒，就握着莫德里奇的腰动起了下身。

轻缓地抽插了一阵，拉基蒂奇忍不住加快了速度，还是用几乎整根拔出再没入的方式，进得一次比一次深。莫德里奇伏在沙发上，臀部被高高抬起，嘴里轻唤着拉基蒂奇的名字，却没有得到回应。以往背入的时候，拉基蒂奇都会亲吻他的后颈，会腾出手揉捏他的乳头或是性器，可这次只是握着他的腰大力进出，没有给予任何抚慰。

就好像真的把自己当成了这里的一员，操他不过是发泄性欲而已。莫德里奇想着，胸口莫名地有点发闷，性器也渐渐不再兴奋。他把脸埋进双臂，咬着下唇承受着身后越来越强烈的撞击。头上原本竖着的那只兔耳不知何时也耷拉了下来，透着一股说不出的委屈。

实际上拉基蒂奇早就察觉了莫德里奇的情绪，但由于心里有气想要惩罚一下这小骗子，就克制住了触摸他的冲动。临近高潮时，拉基蒂奇还是俯身搂住了身下的人，啃吻着他白嫩的脖颈，把积蓄了许久的精液全部射在了里面。

又小幅度地抽动了几下，拉基蒂奇才拔出软掉的阴茎，伸手将莫德里奇翻了过来。只见他眼眶略微泛着红，下唇咬出了淡淡的齿痕，再加上两只耷拉的兔耳，的确像一只兔子，一只被欺负狠了的兔子。拉基蒂奇胸口残余的怒气瞬间被心疼和歉疚所取代，连忙抱起莫德里奇亲吻他的眼角，轻舔他唇上的齿痕，还不时柔声道着歉。

“卢卡，卢卡，是我不好。”

莫德里奇靠在拉基蒂奇怀里，双眸注视着他开了口：“伊万，你刚才很生气对吗？”

似乎是没料到他会这么问，拉基蒂奇愣了一下才回答：“是的，不过我已经不气了。”顿了顿他又道：“是我冲动了。”

“因为我又用这种方式执行任务吗？”

拉基蒂奇沉默了片刻，道：“卢卡，你可能没把承诺放心上，但我很在意，”他摸着莫德里奇柔顺的头发，继续说：“我是有独占欲的，我不想让别人看到这样的你，哪怕是你的任务目标。”

听完他的话，莫德里奇突然笑了，“我的任务目标不是和你会面的那个男人，而且我这次……有特殊原因。”

拉基蒂奇感到非常惊讶，“那你还一直盯着他……”

“我只望了他几眼，”莫德里奇搂住拉基蒂奇的脖子，凑到他耳边低声说：“其实我想看你的反应。”

真是个小坏蛋。拉基蒂奇不由掐了把莫德里奇圆润的屁股，而后听到一声轻哼，一小股精液自他臀间流出，在浅色的沙发布上晕成了一团。拉基蒂奇心底的欲望顿时再度升起，便摸到莫德里奇臀上想拉开拉链脱他衣服，不料对方推开自己站了起来。这一站体内的精液随即溢出了不少，顺着白嫩的腿缓缓淌下，显得相当色情。

拉基蒂奇抽了几张纸巾想帮忙清理，却见莫德里奇随手拿起丢在桌上的兔尾巴肛塞，掰开自己的臀瓣就插了进去。拉基蒂奇因这举动呆住了，愣怔地看着他走到靠墙的柜子前，翘起塞着兔尾巴的屁股，弯腰取出了一样东西。

那是一个漂亮的圆形盒子，上面绑着粉色的缎带。莫德里奇望了眼墙上的时钟，确定已经过了零点，就捧着盒子走到拉基蒂奇面前，解开缎带掀起了盒盖。

——竟然是一个六英寸的草莓蛋糕。

“生日快乐，伊万。”

拉基蒂奇先是一愣，而后才意识到自己的生日到了。他十岁之后就没再过生日，也没人和他说生日快乐，除了去年格兰迪先生祝贺他成人。而现在，在他进入十九岁的这一天，自己的男朋友特意赶过来，带着蛋糕为他庆生。拉基蒂奇的胸口霎时被惊喜和感动所充盈，凝视着莫德里奇好久才出了声。

“卢卡，所以你来这里不是因为任务，而是为了给我过生日？”

“确实是任务，但这次的任务目标……是你，”莫德里奇淡淡地笑了笑，将手里的蛋糕递向他，“我这样不算违背承诺吧？”

这些话让拉基蒂奇瞬间释然，心里的歉疚不觉更深。不过还有一个重要的问题……“那你的任务内容是什么？”

话音刚落，莫德里奇的手突然一抖，蛋糕啪地掉在了拉基蒂奇还未完全整理好的裤裆处。他急忙蹲下身，小心翼翼地把蛋糕扶正，发现只是蹭掉了点奶油后松了口气，但脸上还是有几丝懊丧。

拉基蒂奇见了立即安慰他，“没关系的，卢卡，还能吃。”

“可你这里被弄脏了，”莫德里奇用手指戳了戳拉基蒂奇胯间微微露出的性器，“我帮你舔掉好不好？”

没等拉基蒂奇回话，莫德里奇就把蛋糕放到旁边，握住对方还没硬起来的阴茎，伸舌舔起了上面沾着的奶油。嫩红的舌尖灵巧地卷起那些香甜的奶油一一吞下，又像留恋余味般地继续舔舐茎身的每一处。没过多久原本软垂的阴茎就直直竖起，极有气势地戳到了莫德里奇的颊边。他看了一眼，张口包住了整个龟头，并且努力地往嘴里塞。

可惜莫德里奇的嘴太小，只吞了差不多一半就顶到了喉咙。这粗大的玩意把他的口腔塞得很满，光是搅动舌头就颇为困难。莫德里奇回忆着前段时间在成人电影里看到的画面，一边揉弄根部的囊袋一边开始吞吐。

他的技巧非常生涩，但拉基蒂奇还是体会到了快感，不止是生理上更是心理上的。因为这说明莫德里奇应该是初次给人口交，再加上两人此前所有的初次都属于彼此，拉基蒂奇不禁感谢上天让他们在适当的时机相遇，同时更坚定了要和对方共度一生的决心。

经过不断的尝试莫德里奇逐渐掌握了诀窍，唾液的分泌也使阴茎的进出变得容易。这是一种和性交不太一样的体验，被口腔包裹的感觉更湿濡，还有舌头在不时吮吸舔弄。拉基蒂奇不由自主地用力往里一顶，一下子进到了喉咙深处。莫德里奇反射性地吞咽，眼睛再次红了起来，生理性的泪水瞬间涌出。他抬头望向拉基蒂奇，双眸又蒙上了水雾，粉嫩的小嘴被阴茎撑得很大，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流淌，留下了淫靡的水痕。这可怜兮兮的样子却让拉基蒂奇只想更狠地操他的嘴，把精液射到他脸上，弄脏那头漂亮的金发。

不过拉基蒂奇最终忍住了，示意莫德里奇松嘴，然后抱起他跨坐到了自己腿上，硬挺的性器正巧戳着兔尾巴，将肛塞向里推进了些。

“伊万，你穿这身真好看。”

莫德里奇抚着拉基蒂奇身上面料考究的黑西装，伸手松开了同色的领带，而后由上而下一颗一颗地解着衬衫的扣子。自己的小男友才刚满十九岁，介于男孩和男人之间，正装使他褪去了几分青涩，多了些许成熟。注视着拉基蒂奇越发英俊的面容，莫德里奇可以预见他将长成多棒的男人。而他是属于自己的。

这时拉基蒂奇也取下了莫德里奇的假领，手摸到他背后的拉链缓缓拉开，道：“你这身也不错，但是以后只能穿给我看。”

他们终于完全脱下了彼此的衣物，赤裸着身体拥在一起。拉基蒂奇捏了捏莫德里奇身上唯一保留的兔耳，拔出他后穴塞着的兔尾巴道具，就着之前残留的精液和润滑剂直接插了进去。莫德里奇呻吟了一声，手脚紧实地缠住了面前的人。拉基蒂奇搂着他一下一下地向上挺动，头埋在他的颈窝里，细致地舔吻着那片柔嫩的皮肤。

“卢卡，我想吃蛋糕。”

听到拉基蒂奇这个诉求，莫德里奇有些困惑，正寻思着这要怎么吃蛋糕时，就被压倒在了沙发上。随后他看到拉基蒂奇伸手在一旁的蛋糕上挖了一大块奶油，分别涂在他胸前的两点上。乳白色的奶油配着淡粉的小肉粒，当真是勾起人的食欲。

这下莫德里奇知道他要怎样吃了。

拉基蒂奇用舌头抵住了一侧的乳珠，边舔食奶油边灵活地从各个方向拨弄，偶尔用牙齿啃咬拉扯，再张嘴包覆住整个乳晕用力吮吸，手则尽心地抚慰着另一侧。轮流舔过两侧之后，拉基蒂奇仍觉得不够，又挖了些奶油涂上去继续舔吸，下身还保持一定的速度抽插，频频擦过敏感点进入深处，将内壁操得一片湿软。

上下同时的快感让莫德里奇的阴茎翘得更高，穴肉也一阵阵地收紧，挤压着茎身像是要绞出精液。拉基蒂奇立即缓下速度，也放过了被疼爱已久的乳头。那两颗肉粒似乎胀大了一圈，泛着透亮的水光，颜色红得教人联想起奶油蛋糕上的草莓。

于是拉基蒂奇真的去蛋糕上拿了一颗草莓，但这次没放在乳头上而是塞进了莫德里奇的嘴里。对方神情迷茫地望着他，含了草莓的嘴乖巧地张着没有动。拉基蒂奇俯下身咬了一口草莓，然后伸舌进去翻搅，把它夹在两人的舌间拨弄，一点一点地分食，剩余的果肉渐渐被碾烂，酸甜的汁水在口腔里蔓延。

“真甜。”拉基蒂奇感叹着，再度吻住了身下人被果汁染红的唇，仔细品尝着残留的甜味。

奶油又一次被涂抹到莫德里奇的身上，从嘴唇开始，一路往下至脖子、锁骨、胸口。拉基蒂奇仿佛在享用大餐似的，一面抹一面舔，时而吸吮时而啃吻，直弄得莫德里奇浑身瘫软，白皙的皮肤上浮起了一层潮红。

“伊万……别舔了……”

莫德里奇小声恳求道，揽着对方脖子的手也滑到了胸前，似乎是想推离。然而拉基蒂奇先捉住了他的双手分别压在一侧，此前不急不躁律动的下身骤然提了速，专注而猛力地操起了湿热的小穴。随着敏感点不断被刮过，莫德里奇的性器顶端溢出了透明的液体，将浅色的柱体微微沾湿。拉基蒂奇瞥见这情形，松开手转而抬起莫德里奇的腰，抵住甬道内的腺体换着角度及力度不停碾磨顶弄。

想释放的念头令莫德里奇不由伸手想触碰自己的性器，却被拉基蒂奇挡了回去。再次伸过去时，拉基蒂奇就着结合的姿势把他抱起了些，拿过丢在一旁的领带，残忍地将他的双手紧紧绑在背后。

莫德里奇立刻明白了拉基蒂奇的意图，扭动着身子推拒道：“不行的……不可能的……”

回应莫德里奇的是较先前更激烈的侵占，被固定住腰部只能全然接受，撞得他嘴里的呻吟都变了调，听着有几分像呜咽。拉基蒂奇将身体往下压，让小腹与莫德里奇挺立的阴茎稍稍接触，并含住他左侧的乳头用力吸了起来。

体内的敏感点被极有技巧地猛攻，性器不时在对方的腹部摩动，乳头还被重重吮吸……三处的刺激爽得莫德里奇禁不住微微颤栗，双眸失神地望着天花板，大脑逐渐空白。在一阵强而有力的顶弄后，一股乳白色的液体突地从阴茎顶端的小口里喷射而出，在未受到抚摸仅有摩擦的情况下。

他竟然真的被操射了。

包裹住性器的甬道随之痉挛般地收缩，拉基蒂奇极力压制冲动才没有射。他停了几秒后低笑一声，道：“你现在只用后面就能高潮了啊，卢卡。”

莫德里奇霎时满脸通红，羞赧地挣扎起来要摆脱拉基蒂奇，没想到对方不仅顺势松开了他，还把仍硬着的阴茎抽了出来。不过拉基蒂奇随后的举动就作出了解释——蘸满奶油的手指插进了被磨得艳红的小穴，贴着穴肉轻柔地涂抹，使指腹的奶油逐渐融在了高热的体内。

“这张嘴也该尝尝味道，”拉基蒂奇靠近他耳旁低声问：“好吃吗？”

莫德里奇忍不住用肩撞了他一下，“你可真是……变态……啊……”

粗大的阴茎又一次顶进了后穴，与甬道贴得紧密而契合，软肉欢欣地吸附上来，如同在迎接它的归来。涂在洞口的奶油随着一下下的挺入被操了进去，就像真的被小洞吞食了似的。

“卢卡下面的嘴真贪吃，都吞过一次精液了还这么饥饿，”拉基蒂奇说着抬高了莫德里奇的臀部，“看来我还得更努力。”

这小混蛋以前究竟看过多少成人电影，荤话怎么随口而来……莫德里奇心想着，但旋即就被撞击得无暇思考其他，喘息着发出了越来越响的呻吟。

拉基蒂奇揉捏着他细嫩的臀瓣，掰开来露出湿淋淋的穴口，方便自己更深入更彻底地操干。愈加猛烈的动作让莫德里奇环在他腰间的双腿略微向下滑，身前的性器再次勃起却得不到抚慰，被绑在背后的双手也越来越不舒服。

“伊万……帮我解开……”

听到这声请求，拉基蒂奇终于意识到了莫德里奇的处境，连忙松开了绑在他双腕上的领带。重获自由的莫德里奇立即将手摸向自己的性器，跟随后穴被进出的速度套弄，但很快便追不上节奏，手也渐渐握不住了。这回拉基蒂奇贴心地伸出手帮他快速揉动，下身则调整角度着重戳刺敏感点。

没过多久莫德里奇就到达了高潮，连带着激起后穴一波接一波的剧烈收缩。拉基蒂奇没再忍耐，享受着内壁强力的挤压与吸吮，任由精液在深处喷发。

两人紧贴着继续亲吻彼此，下体仍保持相连。直到莫德里奇感到塞在自己后穴里的阴茎又有膨大的趋势，才赶紧推了身上人一把。拉基蒂奇撑起身拔出阴茎，动作间带出了一些液体，缓缓地流到了沙发布上。

此时的莫德里奇特别想洗个澡，因为他全身湿湿黏黏，肠道里蓄满了精液，皮肤上还隐隐散发着一股奶味。可惜这间包厢没有浴室，只能先用纸巾做简单的清理。

拉基蒂奇抱起他，将纸巾放在他屁股下方，手指插入小穴把里面的精液引出来，再用蘸了水的纸巾仔细擦拭被撞得发红的臀间，而后是布满了深深浅浅红痕的身体。

“卢卡，我很想你。”大致清理完之后，拉基蒂奇搂着他突然说道。

莫德里奇的眸光闪了闪，环在拉基蒂奇脖子上的双臂慢慢收紧，道：“我也是，分别的这三个月每天都在想你，所幸那冗长的任务终于结束了。”

“那你今天的任务呢？”拉基蒂奇松开他，望了一眼墙上的时钟，“过去了这么久，应该完成了吧。”

莫德里奇闻言脸上的表情一滞，“你都知道了？”

“只是一个猜想，你的任务目标是我，而你的同伴——应该在那批装扮成兔子的人里，他们的任务目标是那个男人，”拉基蒂奇推测道，“你负责把我引开，其他人则找机会对他动手，不得不说你引开我以及中途转移我注意力的方式真是……总之不准对别人使用。”

“那是当然，只有对你我才会这样，”莫德里奇坚定地说，但旋即又带上了些许犹豫，“伊万，你猜的基本都对……不生气吗？”

拉基蒂奇安抚似地揉了揉他的头发，道：“你们的任务目标虽然和我们组织有合作，但涉及私事我并不会去干预。而且你也设计让我抽身事外，虽然不一定有用。”

“或许会给你们带去一些麻烦，可我们必须这样做。”莫德里奇顿了顿，“抱歉，这次可能会让你教父对你失望。”

“卢卡，我怎么感觉……其实你挺希望如此。”

这话使莫德里奇沉默了，最后像是下定决心般地开口道：“是，之前借着他早年欠了比利奇先生人情才谈好一年后放你过来，却依然对你委以重任……”他迟疑了一下，继续说：“我担心他最后会设法留下你，而提出这样的要求是觉得我们在一起不过是头脑发热，过一年就会冷却下来然后分手。”

“我教父一向遵守承诺，这点可以放心。至于我自己，既然答应过你就一定会做到，”拉基蒂奇再次抱住了他，语气变得柔和，“卢卡，谢谢你特地来给我过生日。”

“我都没怎么准备……”莫德里奇埋进他的颈窝，声音显得有点闷，“只有一个蛋糕。”

“你出现在我面前就是最好的礼物，况且这是我吃过的最美味的蛋糕，”拉基蒂奇意味深长地说道，贴着他骤然变红的耳廓吻了吻，“等会跟我回去好吗？”

三个月的相思之情只见这么几小时显然不够疏解，正好莫德里奇接下来三天没有安排，就点点头同意了。

他们又说了一会话，裸着身就开始分食余下的蛋糕。也不好好食用，吃几口就亲对方一下，或是互相抹奶油，弄着弄着又甜腻地拥吻到一起，折腾了好久才基本解决掉蛋糕。

收拾完一切准备离开时，拉基蒂奇把西装外套穿到了莫德里奇的身上，还不忘取下兔耳发箍，完全地遮掩了他那身火辣的装扮。这种时候拉基蒂奇就很庆幸男朋友身材瘦小，穿自己的外套基本都能盖住屁股，只是对大腿还露着稍感不满。

“这是第三件外套了，”拉基蒂奇莫名地生出了几丝感慨，“每次我们在执行各自的任务时相遇总会这样。”

“前两件我都收着，等你过来可以直接穿。”

“离约定的日期还剩半年。”拉基蒂奇说着正要打开门，忽然又回过了身，道：“我好像还没对你说过……”

“什么？”莫德里奇正疑惑间，一个吻轻轻地落到了他的唇上。

“我爱你，卢卡。”

==========END==========


End file.
